


Дела семейные

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Kids, M/M, Naruto Founders, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: – И что? – спросил Хаширама у самого себя. – В следующий раз мы с Мадарой уйдём, а эти двое жить вместе начнут?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто.   
АУ в каноне (Изуна жив), ООС, ER, авторские хэдканоны, повседневность, налёт флаффа и юмора. Kid!Кагами, немного kid!команда Тобирамы. Много детей, милостей, тобизуны и Хаширамы, который не вывозит во всём этом.

Хаширама моргнул — три раза, для надёжности, — но злая действительность меняться не собиралась. Он даже глаза потёр кулаками, да так, что под веками вспыхнули яркие разноцветные круги, — не помогло.

— Сколько я спал? — спросил он громко и зажал себе рот ладонью — Тобирама сидел далеко, но всё равно поднял на него тяжёлый, предупреждающий взгляд.

Ребёнок, спящий у Тобирамы на коленях, беспокойно завозился и, подтянув пухлые ладони к лицу, сложил их под круглой щекой. Хаширама пережил острый приступ удивления дважды: когда увидел, что у Тобирамы на коленях спит ребёнок, и когда понял, что на спине у этого ребёнка — красно-белый веер клана Учиха. Тобирама сидел под раскидистой ивой, вытянув ноги, и держал на весу один из старых свитков, добытых Изуной в последней разведывательной вылазке. Сам Изуна сидел рядом с ним, перекинув ноги через вздутые корни, опирался о его плечо и сосредоточенно читал отчёты собственных разведчиков, время от времени ставя полусухой кистью пометки на полях.

Помимо них троих под гибкими ветвями, склонёнными к земле, резвились ещё пятеро детей — четыре мальчика и одна девочка. Девочка с упрямым взглядом и тугим пучком на голове разнимала дерущихся мальчишек — у одного под глазами были морщинки, похожие на лучики, и он задорно хихикал, а у второго — кривая царапина на подбородке, и он злобно хмурился. Другие дети притаились рядом — мальчик в очках смотрел за потасовкой с беспокойством, а ещё один ребёнок, издалека похожий на шар, катался в траве вместе с бабочками.

Дерущиеся мальчишки толкнули друг друга в цветущие одуванчики — девочка прикрикнула на них, мальчишка с царапиной на подбородке озлобленно зашипел, а мальчик с лучиками громко засмеялся. Тобирама поднял голову и шикнул на них, когда ребёнок из клана Учиха снова завозился у него на коленях. Изуна оторвался от отчётов и, скользнув по Тобираме взглядом, подозвал детей к себе — те подошли к нему тихо и с опаской.

— У меня есть для вас задание, — сказал он шёпотом и совершенно серьёзно — насколько вообще можно было говорить серьёзно шёпотом.

Дети подобрались — мальчик с лучиками разулыбался, мальчик со шрамом на подбородке манерно выпятил грудь колесом. Девочка косо посмотрела на них и закатила глаза.

Изуна протянул им свитки — по штуке на каждого.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы отнесли их в Резиденцию, вас там встретят, — он прищурился. — Справитесь?

Дети переглянулись и очень ответственно кивнули — поджали губы, вытянулись по струнке. Изуна отдал им свитки и махнул рукой — его глаза, тёмные, без шарингана, наводили на них праведный, восхищённый трепет. Детей сдуло, будто ветром. Мальчишка с морщинками отобрал у мальчика с царапиной свиток, и они понеслись по траве, толкаясь и пихаясь. Девочка, тяжело вздохнув, побежала за ними.

— Тобирама-сенсей, — позвал мальчик в очках, и Тобирама, бросив взгляд на ребёнка у себя на коленях, снова поднял голову. — Можно и нам с Торифу задание?

Торифу поднялся — бабочки, сидевшие у него на щеках, разлетелись в сторону, — он не выглядел воодушевленным, но и недовольства не выказывал. Тобирама перевёл тяжёлый взгляд с одного на другого и помассировал переносицу — задумался. Изуна снова посмотрел на него и подозвал детей к себе — мальчик в очках уже стоял рядом, и Торифу, тяжело перекатившись, подбежал к нему.

Изуна показал рукой на запад.

— Знаете, что там? — спросил он, прищурившись, и Тобирама, проследив за жестом, одёрнул его.

— Нет, — сказал он жёстко одними губами, но Изуна сбросил его ладонь с плеча и выразительно посмотрел на детей.

Те закивали.

— Большой сад, — отозвались они хором.

Изуна озорно ухмыльнулся и проигнорировал предупреждающий взгляд Тобирамы.

— Знаете, что там растёт? — спросил Изуна заговорщически.

Дети переглянулись.

— Яблоки.

Изуна довольно оскалился и обратился к Тобираме:

— Тебе сколько яблок?

Тот вцепился в Изуну тяжёлым взглядом — они поиграли в гляделки, у Хаширамы от их переглядываний даже глаза заболели.

— Два, — наконец, буркнул Тобирама; потом посмотрел на ребёнка у себя на коленях. — Три, — подумав, он добавил: — С красными боками.

— Он любит жёлтые, — возразил Изуна, показывая на ребёнка, и Тобирама забавно стиснул челюсти; Изуна повернулся к детям. — Два с красными боками и два жёлтых, — он вскинул бровь. — Всё ясно?

Дети кивнули и побежали в сторону сада — Изуна окликнул их громким шёпотом.

— Себе тоже возьмите!

Тобирама предупреждающе цыкнул на него, но Изуна только отмахнулся. Положил отчёты на колени, прислонился к плечу Тобирамы и, не глядя, положил ладонь ребёнку на плечо. Тот уютно завозился под его рукой и улыбнулся сквозь сон.

Хаширама упёр руки в бока и спросил возмущённым шёпотом:

— Меня кто-нибудь видит вообще?

Тобирама и Изуна подняли на него головы.

— Отсюда ты похож на деревянную корягу, — отозвался Тобирама и настойчиво приложил палец к губам, когда Хаширама открыл рот.

Изуна что-то чиркнул в отчёте.

— Брат тоже вернулся? — спросил он, окуная кисть в чернильницу. — Или вы по-отдельности?

Хаширама махнул в сторону Резиденции:

— Он разговаривает с Советом, мы... — он осёкся и топнул ногой. — Не сбивай меня с мысли!

Изуна посмотрел на него исподлобья. Хаширама прошёлся вдоль них в одну и в другую сторону дважды: он знал, что у Изуны свербило в одном месте — его хлебом не корми и на миссии не отправляй, дай докопаться до Тобирамы и вывести его из себя. Хаширама также знал, что дети боялись Тобираму, но тянулись к его силе — и что они частенько попадали в поле зрения Изуны как соучастники его набегов на человеческое спокойствие и умиротворение. Ещё Хаширама знал, что у его брата с Изуной, помимо ежедневных стычек, есть ещё какие-то свои дела — Тобирама эту тему ловко обходил, только злился, сам Изуна громко хохотал, но ничего не отвечал.

И вот они тут расселись, в тени старой ивы, как молодожены с маленьким ребёнком, — не хватало только покрывала и корзины с фруктами. Ах, нет, точно — детей уже отправили за ними, за фруктами.

Хаширама быстро сложил простые числа.

— Вы встречаетесь, — сказал он поражённо — не то чтобы он действительно удивился, но что-то такое у него проскользнуло.

Тобирама поморщился — закипал он очень быстро.

— Вынужденно проводим время вместе, — процедил он, бросая взгляд на спящего мальчишку.

— Мы спим друг с другом, — отозвался Изуна вместе с ним и елейно улыбнулся. — Уже год как, но спасибо, что заметили.

Вот тебе и ещё какие-то свои дела.

Тобирама пихнул его в ребро — отчёты упали в траву, сверху перевернулась чернильница, и глаз у Изуны подозрительно задёргался. Он надул щёки, будто собрался выдохнуть огнём, и Тобирама вскинул руки, чтобы успеть сложить печати. Хашираме бы очень хотелось посмотреть, как они провернут эти полномасштабные действия на маленьком клочке земли между собственными коленями, но когда Тобирама поднял руки, он выронил свиток, и тот упал прямо на ребёнка.

Мальчишка встрепенулся, испуганный, вскочил и вцепился пальцами Тобираме в водолазку — глаза у него были большие и чёрные, как у любого Учихи, и из этих глаз, казалось, сейчас хлынет такое количество слёз, какое бы Тобирама никогда не охватил своими водными техниками. Судя по перекошенному лицу Тобирамы, именно этого он и боялся — когда у них были младшие братья, он всегда заботился о них, но с возрастом совершенно забыл, что делать с детьми.

Изуна протянул руки и пересадил мальчишку себе на колени.

— Не реви, Кагами, — сказал он строго. — Учихи не плачут.

Тобирама фыркнул — получил подзатыльник, когда потянулся за свитком, и они с Изуной снова сцепились взглядами. Потом моргнули и осеклись, когда услышали звонкий, довольный смех, — Хаширама смеялся так громко, что грозил уронить с веток в большом саду все яблоки.

— Я рад, что вы нашли общий язык, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой.

Мальчишка — Кагами — уставился на него большими глазами и открыл рот. Изуна растрепал волосы у него на затылке.

— Что нужно сделать? — спросил он с усмешкой, и Кагами перекатился на ноги.

Выпрямил спину, сложил ладони внизу и низко поклонился.

— Добрый день, господин хокаге! — сказал он громко, проглатывая часть звуков, и зажмурился.

Хаширама улыбнулся ему и сел на колено, затем положил ладонь на голову мальчишки и мягко погладил. Кагами вздрогнул и с опаской поднял на него испуганный взгляд — не каждый день человек, построивший твою деревню, гладит тебя по голове.

— Добрый день, Кагами, — отозвался Хаширама, и мальчишка радостно насупился, ловко выбираясь из-под чужой руки. — Какой ты шустрый. Будешь хорошим шиноби, когда вырастешь.

Тобирама наблюдал за ними краем глаза, ища в свитке место, на котором остановился.

— Возьму его в ученики, когда вырастет, — сказал он, и Хаширама вылупился на него.

— Учиху?

Да сколько его не было на месте? Вроде они с Мадарой отлучились к даймё всего на одну чёртову неделю.

Тобирама поднял на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Вы достали, — сказал он честно. — От них просто слишком много проблем, не больше.

Изуна повернулся к нему — он даже забрызганные чернилами отчёты положил в траву.

— Во-первых, — начал он важно, — никто тебе Кагами не отдаст. Во-вторых, проблем было бы меньше, если бы ты их не выдумывал. В-третьих, — Изуна сделал такое движение ртом, будто опять собирался надуть щёки, — что значит — не больше?

Тобирама оскалился на него — их игры в гляделки начали приобретать какие-то глубинные смыслы. В любом случае Хаширама был рад, что они больше не хватались за оружие. Он осёкся и посмотрел на Кагами. Ну, что они тут детский сад развели, он тоже был рад, наверное. Главное, что не дерутся и не пытаются друг друга задушить в перерыве между завтраком и обедом.

Мир, о котором они все тут отчаянно мечтали.

— И часто они так? — спросил Хаширама, ставя ладони на колени, чтобы наклониться.

Кагами поднял на него большие и добрые глаза.

— Почти по любому поводу, — он пожал плечами. — Но Изуне-сенсею это нравится.

— Что нравится? — не понял Хаширама. — Спорить?

Кагами кивнул.

— Да, — он улыбнулся. — И Тобираме-сенсею тоже, только он не признаётся.

Хаширама посмотрел на мальчишку и хмыкнул — удивляться у него уже не получалось.

— Кагами, отойди! — крикнул Изуна, выпрыгивая из-за вздутых корней.

Тобирама отскочил от него в противоположную сторону — швырнул Хашираме свиток, тот еле поймал.

— Забери ребёнка, — велел он и начал складывать печати.

Изуна успел первым — пламя взвилось над землёй и выжгло цветущие одуванчики у него под ногами. Кагами расстроился — Хаширама подхватил его поперёк живота и отскочил от этих сумасшедших подальше.

Ладно, с выводами он поторопился.

— Вы тут все деревья спалите, дураки! — крикнул Хаширама, смотря, как пламя цветёт на ивовых ветвях.

Вода Тобирамы накрыла и огонь, и не успевшего отскочить Изуну — тот встрепенулся, как воробей, и фыркнул, выплёвывая воду из-за щёк. Тобирама сложил руки на груди.

— Извиняться не буду, — сказал он серьёзно, и Хаширама вылупился на него.

То есть он мог, да?

— И что? — спросил Хаширама у самого себя. — В следующий раз мы с Мадарой уйдём, а эти двое жить вместе начнут?

Кагами у него подмышкой помотал ногами.

— Они уже, — он чихнул, когда бабочка села ему на нос. — На ужин будет дайфуку, — Кагами задумался. — Ну, если Тобирама-сенсей не прознает и не доберётся до кухни первым.

Хаширама чуть не выронил его из рук — посмотрел, как Изуна причитает, снимая насквозь промокшую накидку, и как Тобирама выжимает его волосы собственными руками: трогает кончики и расчёсывает пряди пальцами. За спиной послышались детский смех, топот ног и громкие возгласы.

— Кто кого на этот раз, Тобирама-сенсей?

— Вы ведь наподдали ему, да, Изуна-сенсей?

— А победителю полагается больше яблок или меньше?

Хаширама оглянулся и опустил Кагами на землю — тот поймал брошенное ему яблоко и, вытерев его о широкий рукав, вгрызся в сочный жёлтый бок. Хаширамы и Мадары не было всего одну неделю.

Одну чёртову неделю.

Ему срочно нужно было переговорить с Мадарой — чтобы успокоиться.


End file.
